She Knows
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: Brett has an incident with a patient's family. Antonio helps her calm down, but in doing this he finds a secret that has been slowly killing his girl. Just a short story, Brettonio.


_**Ok, so I hope you guys like this. I couldn't remember if they have every mentioned Brett's family so I kinda created my own story around that.**_

 _ **Ok, Enjoy :)**_

 _Brett and Dawson (Gabby) got called to a scene._

"Holy crap, what happened here?" Gabby asked as she pulled the ambo in front of the abandoned lot. There was at least a dozen patrol cars parked in the lot.

As the two jumped out of the bus an patrol men approached them.

"We got one breathing, the other two are DOAs, all three victims of assault. The one breathing is female late 20's."

"Thanks." Gabby said as she knelt down next to the live victim.

The police cars made a barrier around the scene where the the three victims were left to die.

Antonio had just gotten to the scene when he saw that blonde hair of her's. He figured he would let her do her job, while he did his."

The victim laid helplessly on the cold dirt as Gabby checked for any external signs of internal bleeding.

Brett had gone to get the stretcher when she saw the glimpse of a leather jacket in the corner of her eye but she scanned the crowd of officers and did not see Antonio nor any intelligence members.

She was on her way back to the patient when a sudden cry erupted over all of the constant but soft chatter of officers.

"MY BABY GIRL! OH MY GOD!" A woman's voice screamed as she somehow bolted through the line of officers, knocking Burgess to the ground.

Antonio quickly got to Burgess' side and helped her up.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, thanks Tonio. Do we remove her?"

He was about to confirm that when he thought of Diego ending up in this field instead of back at home after his kidnapping.

"No, leave her. No mother should leave their kid."

Gabby was preparing the now stable girl for her mother when the mother did a detour and headed straight for one of the sheets that laid on the ground.

Antonio saw this and whispered.  
"Burgess with me."  
She nodded as they jogged towards the mother about to lift the sheet.

Sylvie finally caught the sight of her man doing his thing, being all caring and heroic at once, she thought he was super sexy at work.

Antonio gently pulled the mother away before she could look.

"Ma'am you can't do that." He whispered calmly.

"THOSE ARE HER SHOES!I  
bought those for her last Christmas." She wailed.

When Antonio nodded, Burgess lifted the sheet to reveal the bruised and bloodied body.

The mother completely collapsed into Antonio's arms.

Burgess quickly pulled the sheet back over the girl as she tried to keep herself from tearing up.

Everyone was silent.

Gabby was the first to break the silence.

"OK, we need to go now."

The two worked right along as the scene around the woman now sitting on the ground seemed to fade.

"Just let me be alone." She whimpered to Antonio.

"Sure." He tried to keep his emotions in check as he saw her hold the hand with its bruised knuckles and zip tie marks.

He turned away for a second to see if his team was going to show up but a message came into his phone that a new problem with Voight's also came in and it had to have the commander stopping by.

So for now it was just him.

His focus instantly set on Sylvie, his girlfriend, of course he was working but none of the people he cared about knowing were there.

As he focused on Sylvie from afar he saw someone coming towards her as she picked up some of the stuff off the ground as the patient was loaded into the ambo.

It was the mother.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED MY DAUGHTER! INSTEAD YOU SAVE SOME OTHER GIRL!"

An officer slowly crept behind her in case this went south.

"Ma'am she wasn't..."

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE RAPED YOU? YOU ARE JUST A SPOILED RICH PERSON, YOU DON"T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS!"

If that wasn't enough, the woman slapped Sylvie in the face.

Now Antonio was pissed.

Two patrol officers pulled her back as Sylvie blinked a couple times, trying to process the pain her face had just endured.

Gabby ran towards her and Antonio came over.

"Brett you ok?" Gabby asked.

"Baby?" Antonio added she was still silent.

Suddenly she perked up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Lets get her to the hospital." She suggested as she nodded towards the Ambo with the girl in it.

"Ok, see you guys later." Antonio said as he smiled at his sister and squeezed Sylvie's arm sweetly, but underneath he was extremely worried about his love.

The rest of shift Brett was perfectly fine, except for the red spot across her right cheek.

Gabby was worried.

 _(To Antonio.)_

Hey  
Hey, is Sylvie alright? I couldn't exactly tell.  
She acts like it but Im worried. Can you hang out with her?

That was my plan before this happened, so no problem sis

Thanks Tonio, Love you

Love you too Gabs.

 _(End of texting)_

At the end of shift that morning Sylvie felt sick to her stomach, for no apparent reason to her.

Then she saw her muscular guy leaning against his truck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Checking on my girlfriend, who's gonna spend the night at my place."

"Antonio... I'm exhausted.."

"Well I am too. So lets just get Chinese and crash ok?"

She smiled and nodded as he opened her door for her.

(At his place.)

They had eaten and were now just watching some medical drama that was laughably terrible. Even Antonio knew this show was all crap.

Just as the doctors performed open heart surgery without any sterilization, Sylvie kept playing the woman's words in her head.

Over and over

And over.

Soon the room became a blur and the room grew quiet besides those words echoing in her ear.

"Spoiled."  
"You would never know."

She wanted it all to stop.

She shot her hand out and grabbed onto Antonio's shirt. He had been so busy trying to count the mistakes in the show he didn't see the tears form in Sylvie's eyes.

He turned to her and saw her face of despair and panic.

"Sylvie what's wrong?" He said as he turned the TV off and faced towards the hyperventilating blonde.

"I... I... I know Antonio." She said looking down at the couch.

He looked at her for more explanation.  
"Breathe Sylvie... Nice and easy... Come on...there you go." He said as he took her hand and placed it on his chest to let her feel the deep breathes he was taking.

She slowly calmed down.

"Antonio, I'm so sorry."

He pulled her into his lap.

"You got scared. But I need know why." He whispered as he cradled her head between his hand and his shoulder.

"It's just the mother said that I would never understand how awful things feel."

He remembered earlier today.

The tears started leaking out again.

"I do know..."

"Sylvie..."

"My father... He did awful stuff when he was sober. When he was drunk it was a nightmare."

He sighed. He knew what she meant but neither wanted to say anything. Antonio was slightly relieved knowing that her father had passed away from a hear attack years ago, but at the same time he was kind disturbed by it.

"Yeah, that happened. He and his friends, I was 8 and my mom was out. She never knew."

"Oh Baby..."

"Antonio I feel wrong. I know how the girl felt... I can't I can't stand this." She said pulling herself into a ball.

Antonio was about to try to comfort her more when she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

His heart sunk as he heard the sound of her painfully rid of anything in her stomach.

"Sylvie can I come in." He asked softly, not wanting her to feel the slightest bit like a victim and more like his girlfriend.

"Yeah..." She whispered. He opened he door to see her with hair a mess and her face completely pale.

He got down on the floor with her, grabbing and wiping her face off. She was shaking and all she could do was sit and try to breathe.

"Sylvie, I love you so much." He said as she attempted to get up but he sat her back down.

"And I'm sorry that you had to experience that. But its over now. And you are stronger, you are one of the strongest people I know." He pulled her into his arms.

She tried to keep the tears in but when a sob escaped her lips, Antonio placed his hand on her back and the tears just came out.

Antonio felt horrible about this, but it needed to happen, she needed to cry.

Every time a new sob came out of her mouth he winced in agony.

He couldn't stand this.

As the crying slowed down and Sylvie began to breathe easier. Antonio breathed a sigh of relief and picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

Being careful not to drop his love, he pulled back the sheets and gently slid her into the bed.

One moment Sylvie was sitting on the ground inhaling Antonio's scent, the next she was lying in his bed overwhelmed with his scent.

"Antonio, I should go home."

"No, you need to be with me right now. I'll be right back."

She looked around his room while he was gone.

He had a picture of his kids on his nightstand, a pair of boxing gloves on the dresser along with formal police hat and a guitar on a stand in the corner.

She felt tired and fell asleep.  
When she woke up she saw a glass of water in front of her. And a trashcan next to the side of the bed along with a towel. Plus a cpd sweatshirt and a pair of his sport shorts.

This was all nice, but there was only one thing she wanted.

She sat up panicked. But instantly a pair of strong arms pulled her back down to the soft bed.

She looked over to the other side of the bed.

His brown eyes calmed her down. He hinted a smile as she smiled down at him. She laid her head down on his chest.

"I'm sorry about all of this Antonio."  
she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Babe, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Which part?"

"All of it, but if it caused you to be the remarkable woman you are today then I'm gonna focus on the now because nothing can change that."

She didn't get offended by this, but instead she tightened her grip, he started to rub circles on her back. She didn't feel sick anymore.

Eventually, The couple fell asleep in each other's arms. Undisturbed by the world.

The End

 _ **Yeah I always put these stories in the Crossover section because I'm afraid people won't really like them taking up room around the Linstead and Dawsey stories. But I hope you like it**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **LimeRanger**_


End file.
